


Drops Against Glass Panes

by Heavenfell_Trash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soft Setting, davekat - Freeform, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenfell_Trash/pseuds/Heavenfell_Trash
Summary: I haven't written anything in a while so I might be a bit out of touch, also it's really late right now and I'm incapable of properly processing everything I've typed and I don't know if this is a dream or not.





	Drops Against Glass Panes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so I might be a bit out of touch, also it's really late right now and I'm incapable of properly processing everything I've typed and I don't know if this is a dream or not.

   It's nice when we have nights like this. We spend all our energy one way or another every day and usually go straight to bed. But sometimes we set up days to spend more time with one another. It's raining now too which is even better. Karkat and I are bundled up on the couch watching movies of a slightly varied variety, mostly rom-coms and action. I'm mostly just focused on the sound of rain hitting our window and the warmth of the body next to me as my ears slowly tune out the sounds of a cliche miscommunication which will cause the movie to be at least 30 minutes longer. It's calming, almost therapeutic, and I can feel myself drifting asleep...

 

"Hey, Dave?"

 

   My eyes open back up at the sound of a voice that somehow manages to be gravelly and smooth at the same time. I assume he doesn't know I was falling asleep a moment ago due to my convenient mirror shades.

 

"You were falling asleep just now weren't you?"

 

   Well shit nevermind. I look over at Karkat and subconsciously smile.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

   Karkat gives me a look that says both 'I'm not buying your bull' and 'I'm holding in a laugh'. He gives in though and snorts with a grin. "You're so full of shit Strider." He snuggles closer up to me and looks up into my eyes, although I suppose he couldn't actually see them. "Take off your shades." I laugh. "Well when you ask so nicely" I say sarcastically. I dramatically whip out my I mean whip off my sunglasses meanwhile giving a sassy hair flip. I open my eyes quick enough to see Karkat roll his. I smile again and study his face now that there isn't a dark filter keeping me from it. He studies back. It's like a fuckin library up in here with all this studying. But in all honesty I was so incredibly happy in this moment, just looking at my boyfriend, thinking wow, that's my man. How did I land such a wonderful fucking dude?

 

"Dave."

 

   I snap out of my thoughts when I feel light slapping on my face. "Wait what."

 

"You've been staring at me for like 10 minutes all fucking dazed shithead."

 

"Oh."

 

   I take a moment to let it register that I'd been thinking about how great he was for that long without zoning in and I laughed for at least the 11th time this night. I placed the shades I took off earlier on the coffee table and yawned, stretching.

 

"M' just tired babe. Let's go to bed."

 

"Ugghhh you always get tired so fast."

 

   I smiled at the sound of Karkat whining. I knew he was tired too but didn't want to admit it. Big baby. "You can always just stay out here and watch the movies without me." I tried to stand up but Karkat hugs my torso forcing me to stay on the couch. "Nnnope. You're sleeping here on the couch with me coolkid." I sighed but didn't protest. I leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his lips before laying in front of him, turned away as he held me.

 

"Goodnight crab ass."

 

"'Night you incessant prick."


End file.
